


Exceeding Expectations

by alexandeer



Series: Hattie Potter and the House of Serpents [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Minerva McGonagall Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Hattie Potter is nothing what people expected her to be. She quickly figures out people expect her to be a certain way and does the complete opposite. She plans to take down everyone who hurt her and her family.Rewrite of Exceeds Expectations





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exceeds Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862809) by [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer). 



> First 3 chapters are the rewritten chapters of the original fic, as such some things may be very similar although I did make a few changes. I am currently working on Chapter 4, which I hope to finish and upload soon!
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> Nice comments and kudos motivate me to write more, overly critical comments kill my muse and make me cry :p

Hattie made sure to pay attention to her surroundings, trying to determine the best way to get back to Gringotts once she finally escaped her escort. 

Hagrid was going on and on about how evil Slytherins were and how good Gryffindors were. It reminded her of Uncle Vernon when he watched the news and ranted about immigrants. He hated immigrants almost as much as he hated Hattie which was a lot. 

“Mr Hagrid, you look absolutely parched,” Hattie said, faking her concern, “are you sure you shouldn't get a drink somewhere. I am sure I will manage to get robes by myself.” She smiled politely. 

“Yer right Hattie, all tha’ travelin’ took a lot outta me. I hate them Gringotts Carts” Hagrid agreed, “Might as well slip into the Leaky fer a pick-me-up kiddo. Be back to pick yeh up later.”

“See you later, Mr Hagrid.” Hattie waved and smiled. 

 

She waited a few minutes until she was sure the giant wouldn't notice her walking back to Gringotts. She estimated she would have an hour or so before he returned and made sure to walk quickly but not so quick as to make people suspicious. 

She had made sure to cover her scar. She didn't fancy being looked at like a zoo animal. Most people seemed content to treat her like one and she resented them for it. 

She felt the package she had taken from Hagrid was still in her pocket. She decided to look at it later when there were less people around. Perhaps the Goblins would be able to handle it too. 

 

Hattie stepped inside the bank and approached the Goblin who had taken her down to her vault before. 

“Hello Mr. Griphook,” She greeted, “My apologies if I do not know the proper customs but I was raised among non-magical people. Muggles is the term I believe?” Hattie said, “I was here earlier with my escort from Hogwarts, my name is Harriet Potter and I have a few concerns.” 

“A polite witch is not something we see everyday, Miss Potter nor one who remembers our names, I will escort you to your account manager.” Griphook smiled at the young girl. 

Hattie didn't understand why people were rude to Goblins. Around her she heard people barking out orders to the tellers and complain about needing to wait. Surely they understood being polite was important, especially to those who handled your finances? 

“Thank you, sir.” Hattie smiled back at him and followed him.  
  


Griphook led her to Ragnok’s office, he was the Head of the London Gringotts department and would be a tremendous help to the young witch. Something had been off with the Potter accounts for years and now they could finally prove it and defend their honour. Yes, they would enjoy taking back the money that was owed to young Miss Potter and the bank.   
  
Griphook quickly spoke a few words to Ragnok in Gobblygook and smiled at Miss Potter.    
  
“May your gold overflow and your enemies tremble in fear.” He said the traditional greeting and the girl repeated it.   
  
“Well, how may I help you today, Miss Potter?” Ragnok asked. 

He had an idea of what the girl would ask. Their seer had warned him to not visit the Moscow department today, something very important was going to happen.   
  
“I have two matters I would like to discuss,” Hattie said and placed the key and the package on the table in front of her. “Hagrid, my escort, was carrying both of these items when we left the bank. One is my vault key which I am uncertain he should carry and I have the feeling this package is not his either.”   
  
Ragnok opened the package and took out a glowing red stone. He placed it on the table.    
  
“You are most certainly correct. This stone belongs to another Wizard whose vault we found emptied. Gringotts Wizarding Bank is most grateful and will offer any services free of charge today.” Ragnok stated, Magic glowed around them as she recognised the promise. 

Nicholas Flamel was going to be furious that Hagrid had the stone! Ragnok had no doubt Dumbledore was behind it and he would make sure to inform the alchemist of this. Gringotts didn't take kindly to thievery and deceiving, things they had discovered Albus Dumbledore excelled in.    
  
“You are also correct that Hagrid should not be carrying your vault key. This is the task of you, your relatives and your magical guardian. Do you know who your magical guardian is?” The goblin asked.   
  
Hattie shook her head, “I only learned I was a witch last night. A man named Dumbledore left me with my muggle relatives. I never even knew he or this world existed. I never met him, only Hagrid.” She replied a little sadly. She would have liked to know she wasn't just some kind of freak years ago. It would have helped her so much to know magic was real and that that was what was happening to her whenever something odd happened.   
  
“Dumbledore has claimed he is your guardian and taken money from your vaults. You did not consent to this, correct?” Ragnok asked, frowning a little.

“No, never.” Hattie confirmed, “I only heard of the man last night. Can we get the money back?”  
  
“Most certainly,” Ragnok said with glee, “with interest, too. I propose we do a few tests on you, Dumbledore seems desperate to hide things regarding you. We should not let him.”  
  
“Indeed,” Hattie agreed, “Which tests?”  
  
“An inheritance test, a creature test, an ability test, a medical test and a foreign magic test.” Ragnok said, “I propose we check for foreign magic first. I will summon the people needed.”  
  
Ragnok quickly send a message to Bill Weasley, the only wizard besides Hattie he liked and one of the most talented curse-breakers, healers Nurlok, Buglus and Kraglor, Fradluk of the creature department and Griphook.  
  
Soon they all arrived in his office. Ragnok waved his hand and made the room a little bigger so everyone had enough space.  
  
“We have very grave matters to attend to, I think and I proposed a series of tests to Miss Potter. She has proved to be valuable to the bank and our kind and will not be charged.” Ragnok explained, “I propose we do a medical test first and then a foreign magic test?”  
  
The healers and Bill agreed with this. Kraglor and Nurlok cast a spell which would list all the injuries and illnesses Hattie had had in her life. Soon there were 13 pieces of parchment filled with her medical history. Even though the Goblins were familiar with abuse and also war injuries, what they saw shocked them. No child should have to suffer as Hattie had. With each year things only seemed to be getting worse.  
  
Griphook cursed in gobblygook and frowned, “Even if I have to curse that disaster of a wizard,” He said angrily, “I will not let Hattie Potter return to those villains. Hattie Potter’s muggle relatives, the abusers are now enemies of my clan.”  
  
“And of mine.” The other Goblins echoed.  
  
Hattie teared up a little. No one had cared before but these wonderful Goblins did. It was the best feeling in the world.   
  
“Thank you,” She said in a soft voice, “I was scared of being returned to the Dursleys. They truly hate me.” She said sadly.  
  
“Hattie Potter's relatives, the muggles called Dursley are now enemies of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.” Ragnok stated.  
  
The Goblins and Bill decided to do all the tests first before deciding what to do next. So Ragnok asked Bill to do the foreign magic test.  
  
Bill asked Hattie to drop three drops of blood on a piece of parchment and then whispered an ancient incantation. To his horror Hattie had several spells placed on her as well as potions in her system and binds on her core. Some of these things weren't even meant to be used together because they were incredibly dangerous. The Goblin Nation had records of children dying because of these binds. 

 

**_Blocks_ **

Metamorphmagus Ability  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 100% _

Seer Ability  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 100% _

Parseltongue Ability  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 50% _

Occlumency Skill  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 90% _

Magical Resistance  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 75%  _

Animagus Form  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 100%  _

Creature Form  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 100%  _

 

Blocks on magical core: 6 

Placed by James F.H. Potter (1) and Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore (5)  **IMMEDIATE DANGER!**

 

**_Compulsions_ **

10 Potions currently in blood. Traces of 89 Potions found. Traces of 67 Spells found. Traces of Magical Signature of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore found. Traces of Magical Signature of Molly Weasley née Prewitt found. 

 

_ Compelled to Hate Slytherin  _ **_\- Compulsion Broken_ **

_ Compelled to Hate Severus Snape _

_ Compelled to Hate Dark Side _

_ Compelled to Hate Malfoy Family _

_ Compelled to Hate Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom M. Riddle _

_ Compelled to Detest Learning  _ **_\- Compulsion Broken_ **

_ Compelled to Obey Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore _

_ Compelled to Obey Ronald B. Weasley _

_ Compelled to Obey Molly Weasley née Prewitt  _

_ Compelled to Love Gryffindor  _

_ Compelled to Choose Gryffindor  _ **_\- Compulsion Broken_ **

 

**_Glamours_ **

9 Glamours found. 2 placed by Lily J. Potter née Evans. 1 placed by Molly Weasley née Prewitt. 6 placed by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

 

Bill was horrified. They had used the most terrible things on Hattie and his mother had been a part of it. Ronald was mentioned too, but Bill hoped his youngest brother had no knowledge of it. He couldn't believe anyone could do something this vile willingly, but then again Dumbledore and his mother had. 

He supposed in a way he could understand his mother's ability to be cruel. After all she had cast him aside and had tried to disinherit him when she discovered who he had been dating. It was only his father’s interference that allowed him to keep his name and heirdom but he had lost everything else. Right now he was ashamed to even share a name with that horrible woman! 

“Why would someone do all that? Isn't he supposed to be the Headmaster? Why doesn't he want me to learn?” Hattie asked sadly, tears streaming down her face, “I don't even know these people, why would I hate them?”   
  
Bill got down on his knees in front of the little girl, “I don't know why this is happening, Hattie but I will find out and do everything to fix it.” He promised, “My mother at the very least is part of this plot and it shames me. More of my family members might be too.” He looked down. “I do not agree with them.”    
  
Hattie surprised him by giving him a tight hug.   
  
“We can't choose our families, mine was pretty terrible too,” She whispered, “All that matters is that we are better, kinder and smarter.”   
  
“You are a wise girl, Miss Potter.” Ragnok said, smiling a little. “Gringotts will do everything to uncover this plot and to keep you safe.” He vowed.    
  
“Thank you,” Hattie said. She was very glad she had listened to her gut and returned to the bank.   
  
“We must first undo these binds,” Healer Nurlok said, sounding horrified “placing 7 binds on a child? Is that man insane?” She grumbled.   
  
“It is a miracle young Miss Potter is alive.” Healer Kraglor said, “That amount of abuse and so many spells and binds placed on her? Most adult wizards and witches would not survive this.” He said angrily and cursed in several languages.    
  
“He will pay for this,” Griphook said and everyone agreed.

 

The Healers took Hattie into a seperate room and started to carefully take away the binds while healing some of her injuries at the same time. It was a delicate job and they knew that the young girl could die if they even made one mistake, the magic was that complex and volatile. They hated that Dumbledore and hoped their warriors would destroy him and leave nothing but dust behind. 

  
  
Meanwhile Griphook searched for the Potters’ will and discovered it had never been read. Again Albus Dumbledore was responsible.    
  
“We will read the Will to the young girl when she is healed. We must also invite several other people.” Ragnok said after he unsealed it and read through the document. “Bill please contact Severus T. Snape, Lucius A.S.Malfoy and Narcissa D.I. Malfoy née Black and Remus J. Lupin for me.”   
  
Bill agreed and went to the floo that was in the other room.   
  
“Griphook please contact our brother Duelist and Scholar Filius Flitwick.” Ragnok ordered, “And send word to the King.” 

The Goblins had a wizard to destroy and the King would surely be pleased with this development. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hattie could barely keep her eyes open and she had a terrible headache but she wanted to stay strong and listen to her parents’ Will. In a way she felt lighter too, as if a massive weight had been crushing her and she only just learned how to breathe. 

  
  


Bill stopped his boyfriend before entering Ragnok’s office and gave him a worried look, “I want to check you for foreign magic after they read the will. Dumbledore’s been meddling and I don’t trust that old man not to hurt you, Sev.” He said softly. 

 

Severus nodded and placed his hand on Bill’s cheek, “Very well.” The man stated and pressed a quick kiss to Bill’s lips. 

  
  


They entered the office, which Ragnok had enlarged again, and noticed the Healers and Griphook weren’t letting anyone near Hattie just yet. Bill heard Severus gasp softly and made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

 

Hattie looked different, her hair was now straight instead of having messy curls and her nose was slightly bigger too. Instead of black, her hair was now red. Her eyes were now black. The biggest difference, however, was that the girl was now radiating with magic. It reached out and touched Bill gently. Hattie gave him a bright smile before yawning and then focused her attention on Ragnok. 

 

“We are here to read the Wills of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans.” Ragnok spoke, “These wills were sealed by Albus Dumbledore. Had young Miss Potter not approached our bank, we would not have been able to open them.” Then he proceeded to read the Wills. He started with James’s. 

 

**_Will of James Fleamont Henry Potter_ **

 

**I hereby declare that I am of sound mind and under no compulsions to write this will. This will was written on 4 October 1981 in order to settle the succession to the testator's means and estates.**

**Should I pass before my wife, Lily Jane Potter née Evans all my means and estates should be left to her. She is to receive full custody of our daughter Harriet Lilith Jane Eileen Potter.**

**With the exception of the house in Kaervaig which will be left to Remus John Lupin. As well as vaults #78 and #124**

**Vaults #45 and #156 will be left for Sirius Orion Black**

**Vault #175 is to be given to Severus Tobias Snape.**

**Vaults #98 and #67 are for my daughter Harriet Lilith Jane Eileen Potter.**

**In the event that my wife and I have both passed all means and estates except the aforementioned are to be passed on to our daughter Harriet Lilith Jane Eileen Potter.**

**Albus Dumbledore should by no means have access to our vaults and estates. Nor shall he get custody of our child. My wife’s relatives Petunia Rose Dursley née Evans and Vernon Jonathan Dursley are not to get custody of Harriet either.**

**The following people are eligible for custody:**

__****Severus Tobias Snape** ** **  
** **Lucius Abraxas Septimus Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Irma Malfoy née Black** **  
** **Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black** **  
** **Alice Elisabeth Longbottom née Figg and Franciscus Augustus Longbottom** **  
**

 

 

Ragnok paused for a moment as Hattie had started to cry. Bill’s heart ached at the sight.

“You mean there were all these people I could have gone to and that old man placed me with them?” She asked. The hurt she was feeling was indescribable. Griphook started to comfort the young girl, something Goblins did not often do to those that were not in their clans. Hattie truly was special. 

Then Ragnok continued and read Lily’s will.

 

**Will of Lily Jane Potter née Evans**   
  
**I hereby declare that I am of sound mind and under no compulsions to write this will. This will was written on 4 October 1981 in order to settle the succession to the testator's means and estates.**   
  
**Should I pass before my husband, James Fleamont Henry Potter, all my means and estates are to be left to him. He is to have full custody of our daughter Harriet Lilith Jane Eileen Potter.**   
  
**With the exception of Vault #34, Vault #39 and Vault #43 which are to go to Severus Tobias Snape as well as the house in Aislaby**   
  
**Vault #50 is to go to Remus John Lupin**   
  
**Vault #56 and Vault #60 are to go to Narcissa Druella Irma Malfoy née Black and Lucius Abraxas Septimus Malfoy**   
  
**Vault #90 and Vault #91 are to go to Harriet Lilith Jane Eileen Potter.**   
  
**In the situation that my husband and I both pass away all means and estates are to be left to our daughter Harriet Lily Potter with the exception of the aforementioned ones.**   
  
**Albus Dumbledore should by no means have access to our vaults and estates. Nor shall he get custody of our child. My relatives Petunia Rose Dursley née Evans and Vernon Jonathan Dursley are not to get custody of Harriet either.**   
  
**The following people are eligible for custody:**   
  


 

_****Severus Tobias Snape** ** _   
_**Lucius Abraxas Septimus Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Irma Malfoy née Black** _   
_**Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black** _   
_**Alice Elisabeth Longbottom née Figg and Franciscus Augustus Longbottom** _

 

  
  


“Mr and Mrs Potter also left a letter with their wills,” Ragnok said and started to read it. 

 

**_Dear Hattie,_ **

**_If you are reading this it means I have passed away. Mommy loves you so much and so does daddy. I am sorry we did not get to watch you grow up or explain all the wonders and dangers of this world to you. I wish things were different, my darling._ **

**_Do not trust Albus Dumbledore, my dearest child. He is the reason we are dead. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper and if you are reading this it means that he has betrayed us._ **

**_Your father and I joined the Dark Lord. He did not kill us. It was always Dumbledore who we feared. I fear he will intend to hurt you too. Protect yourself and your mind, my sweet child._ **

**_Ask Severus Snape to help you and explain the glamours I placed on you. I trust him with my very soul._ **

**_Love you always and forever,_ **

 

**_Lily J. Potter, your mother._ **

**_James F.H. Potter, your father._ **

  
“Mr Snape?” Hattie asked softly, a hopeful look graced her face. 

“James, like many purebloods, was unable to have children. So Lily and James asked me to help them. I am Miss Potter’s biological father.” Severus stated, “Lily used a few minor glamours to hide aspects of Harriet that would make people question her parentage. James did not want people to start rumours about her supposed infidelity because there was none. I presume others who were not knowledgeable about her parentage have added others.” 

“I suppose Dumbledore would have killed you too, had he known.” Lucius said. 

“Can I-?” Hattie started and then looked down, “May I call you father?” She asked shyly. 

Severus nodded quickly. Hattie approached him and gave him a hug which he happily returned. 

Hattie bit her lip, “I am glad those glamours are off.” She smiled. “We have the same eyes, dad.” She hugged him again. 

Bill grinned at the two, “I suppose I am a stepfather now?” He said. 

Severus’s face turned red, “I suppose you are.” He replied. 

“Good.” Hattie said, “I like Bill.” She smiled at Severus and Bill. 

“So do I little Miss Potter.” Ragnok said, “Shall we proceed with the other tests?” 

“I want to request that we test the other people present as well.” Bill stated, “We found too many things for this to be the first time Dumbledore has done something like this.” 

“Correct,” Ragnok agreed, “He does love to meddle with things that are none of his concern.” He wrote some things down. 

 

Then they did the last three tests for Hattie.

**Creature Inheritance Test**

 

**_Creature Inheritance Present (2)_ **

 

**Living Vampire**

**Mate(s):** _ Draco Lucius Malfoy _

**Abilities:** _ Magical Resistance, Shadow Control, Bat Animagus Form, Flying _

 

**Naga**

**Mate(s):** _ Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) _

**Abilities:** _ Parseltongue, Deadly Venom, Deadly Glance, Magical Resistance, Snake Animagus Form _

 

**Inheritance Test**

 

**Full Name: Harriet “Hattie” Lilith Jane Eileen Potter**

**Father:** Severus Tobias Snape

**Father:** James Fleamont Henry Potter (Blood Adoption)

**Mother:** Lily Jane Potter née Evans

**Blood Adoption:** Sirius Orion Black

 

**Lordships:**

 

**Black** Lady (Unclaimed, Through Blood Adoption)

**Potter** Lady (Unclaimed, Through Blood Adopted Father)

**Peverell** Lady (Unclaimed, Through Blood Adopted Father)

**Prince** Heir (Father)

**Slytherin** Heir (Through Mother and Possible Consort)

**Hufflepuff** Heir (Father)

**Gryffindor** Lady (Unclaimed, Blood Adopted Father)

**Le Fay** Lady (Unclaimed, Mother)

**Emrys** Lady (Unclaimed, Blood Adopted Father)

**Ravenclaw** Lady (Unclaimed, Through Mother)

 

_ 40 Vaults containing 73.129.192 Galleons, 4500 books, Family Heirlooms and various other items. Full list of Items can be found in Vault #67.  _

 

**Vault Numbers:** 1, 2, 5, 6, 8, 26, 30, 67, 90, 91, 98, 127, 142, 143, 156, 167, 168, 169, 177, 183, 184, 199, 200, 201, 204, 234, 345, 346, 364, 450, 476, 738, 784, 800, 2401, 2721, 4133, 9331, 9612, 9999. 

 

**Owner of ½ of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Heir to ½ of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.**

**Owner of Gryffindor Castle**

**Owner of Ravenclaw Castle**

**Owner of Le Fay Castle**

**Owner of Avalon Isle**

**Other Properties: 95** _ (Full list can be found in Vault #67) _

 

**Ability Test**

**Magical Core:** 9310

**Type:** Dark

**Abilities:** Metamorphmagus, Animagus (Bat Form), Animagus (Snake Form), Naga (Creature Form), Seer Abilities, Natural Legilimens, Natural Occlumens, Eidetic Memory, Enhanced Transfiguration Abilities, Inherent Potions Skill, Enhanced Charms Abilities, Magical Resistance, Shadow Control, Parseltongue, Deadly Glare, Deadly Venom, Flying (Unaided), Gobbledegook, Mermish. 

 

Hattie was shocked to see all those things listed. That was more money than she would need in 5 lifetimes and she apparently owned half of the school she was supposed to attend. Besides that she had so much power, she could tell from the adults reactions. And she had mates and was a creature, or actually two. It was all so incredibly overwhelming. 

She had a family, which was the most important thing. She had a family and Goblins on her side who would never let her go back to the Dursley. Hattie had never felt this safe before and especially not this cared for. That was worth more than any money she had. 

 

Then it was time for Severus’s tests. The Goblins and Bill decided he needed an inheritance test, a medical test and a foreign magic test. Since he already knew he was a Living Vampire it was not necessary to do a creature test and they could decide to do an abilities test later if the other tests indicated there was a need. 

**Inheritance Test**

 

**Full Name:** Severus Tobias Snape

**Father:** Tobias Snape

**Mother:** Eileen Madeline Prince 

 

**Lordships:**

 

**Prince** Lord (Unclaimed, Through Mother)

**Hufflepuff** Lord (Unclaimed, Through Mother)

 

_ 15 Vaults containing 24,388,923 Galleons, 6711 Books, 3 Crystal Stirring Rods, Family Heirlooms and Various Other Items. Full list of Items can be found in Vault #175) _

 

**Vault Numbers:** 4, 34, 39, 43, 175, 912, 920, 999, 1204, 1291, 2198, 3212, 4910, 5712, 7219

 

**Owner of ¼ of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft**

**Owner of Hufflepuff Castle**

**Other Properties: 21** _(Full list can be found in Vault #175)_

 

Severus was clearly shocked, “I believed I had been disowned, as my mother had been.” He frowned. He had always believed he had been unwanted and unloved by his family, now he was learning he might have been wrong. 

Ragnok frowned, “Dumbledore claimed you did not wish to take your titles. He is using the Prince seats in Wizengamot, as well as Hattie’s seats.” He stated. 

“I never even knew I had a title to claim.” Severus replied. He wanted to curse that old coot. How dare he do all these horrible things?!

“Ragnok?” Hattie said, “We will take him down, won’t we? Absolutely destroy that old man?” She asked. 

Ragnok grinned at her, “We will friend, we will.” He said. Oh yes, and he would enjoy destroying that Wizard. 

“I would be pleased to aid you,” Lucius said, “I am well versed in the Wizarding laws and want revenge because he hurt my family.” 

Remus, who had sat quietly in a corner up till now, spoke up too, “I will do whatever is in my power to take that man down.” He promised. 

“We are happy to work with you on his destruction.” Ragnok took Lucius’s hand and shook it. Then he shook Remus’s. “It might be a slow process as his reputation and titles allow him to get away with many things but once we are done with him, he will barely have clothes to wear.” Ragnok smirked. 

Then they went on with the next tests. A quick medical test revealed that Severus Snape had suffered as much abuse as Hattie had. It saddened Hattie that her newfound dad had hurt the way she had. 

Bill was sad, too, and worried. He had known his lover had suffered but to see how much pain he had to endure was heartbreaking. Severus took his hand and squeezed it, reassuring the cursebreaker he was okay. 

Then Bill did the test for foreign magic on Severus. The results made him angry and he wanted to go to Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore himself. But he knew the Light, including some of his family members would only turn the man into a martyr and he could not allow that. The man would have to pay for his crimes. 

  
  


**_Blocks_ **

Magical Resistance  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 60%  _

Animagus Form  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 100%  _

Parseltongue Ability  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 100% _

Spellcrafting Ability  _ Blocked by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore 45% _

 

Blocks on magical core: 7 

Placed by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore (7)  **IMMEDIATE DANGER!**

 

**_Compulsions_ **

6 Potions currently in blood. Traces of 60 Potions found. Traces of 242 Spells found. Traces of Magical Signature of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore found. Traces of Magical Signature of Minerva I. McGonagall found. 

 

_ Compelled to Hate Gryffindors  _

_ Compelled to Hate Harriet Potter  _ **_\- Compulsion Broken_ **

_ Compelled to Hate Potters  _ **_\- Compulsion Broken_ **

_ Compelled to Hate Children  _ **_\- Compulsion Partially Broken_ **

_ Compelled to Hate Self _

_ Compelled to Obey Albus Dumbledore _

_ Compelled to Obey Minerva McGonagall _

_ Compelled to Favour Slytherins _

 

**_Glamours_ **

5 Glamours found. 2 placed by Eileen M. Snape née Prince. 3 placed by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

 

Healer Nurlok cursed. “This old man, at it again!” The goblin growled, “We have to take away these binds immediately.” The healers quickly took Severus to their healing room to take off the bindings on his core. Leaving them on could result in death, they had seen it too many times. This was what happened when wizards became arrogant and decided they could mess with fate. It was why Goblins hated most wizards, not only were they rude but they also thought they were gods and harmed the whole magical world with their behaviour.    
  


In the meantime Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the bank and the Goblins greatly enjoyed making him wait. After all, they were very busy. They had to clean up messes the wizard had created and they did not want him to make more messes. His actions were enough for them to start a war, but they knew this battle could not be fought with their weapons but had to be fought with their minds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hattie sat on Bill’s lap as they waited for Severus to return. They were both incredibly worried about the man and prayed to Fate that he would be alright. 

After an hour Severus walked back into the room, limping slightly. He looked exhausted, like he might collapse any second. Remus and Lucius helped the man sit down next to his loved ones. 

Bill noticed the differences about his boyfriend. His hair seemed softer and less greasy, his teeth were straighter and his skin had become less pale. He now had a healthy glow on him. The most noticeable thing was a scar on his cheek. Covering up scars had been the original purpose of Glamours, sadly the magic got misused more and more often. 

Bill took his boyfriend’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. Hattie decided to sit on her father’s lap and dozed off when she was certain he was okay. 

The group started to discuss the best ways to protect Severus and Hattie. It was decided Severus would officially take custody of his daughter, as should have happened years ago had Dumbledore not been meddling. Hattie would also take up her Lordships. She and Severus would go to one of the Potter houses, which Bill, Lucius and Griphook would ward and place under a fidelius. 

They also fired the current account manager of the Potter and Black vaults and Hattie named Ragnok and Griphook her new account managers once she woke up again. She pointed out having two meant that it was less likely any discrepancies could take place as they could check each other. They had found out after all that the last account manager had worked for Dumbledore and had helped the Headmaster embezzle money. He had been paying several people including, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Sybill Trelawney and Minerva McGonagall and had also placed money in a vault for the Order of the Phoenix. He had also taken various items and money, which he had placed in his own vault. The bank assured Hattie that everything would be returned or, if return was not possible, paid for. Hattie completely trusted Ragnok and Griphook to take care of things. 

Bill was furious with his family and decided to distance himself from them even further. If they were willing to steal from a young orphan, he wanted nothing to do with them. 

It was decided that Bill and Severus were to look for a property, while Narcissa and Lucius would watch over Hattie while she got the rest of her items for school. They had named Narcissa and Lucius as her new godparents, as they were in her parents original will and they were the parents of one of her mates. Hattie was excited to be able to meet one of her mates at least, but a little sad she couldn’t meet the other one just yet. 

 

“Okay, let’s quickly handle those ladyships and heirships, Lady Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Emrys-Ravenclaw.” Ragnok smiled and handed her the Lordship rings. 

Hattie put them on and the rings formed one ring, it was a beautiful crest with a lion, an eagle, the deathly hallows symbol, a wand, a cauldron and a snake. In the middle there was a small emerald. Then Ragnok handed her the heirship rings of Prince, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They also became one and had a crest of a basilisk, a badger and a cauldron with a P in it. It was silver, while the lordship ring was gold. 

Severus also claimed his Lordships for Prince and Hufflepuff. His ring formed a crest with a badger coming out of a cauldron and had the same ‘P’ as Hattie’s heirship ring. His ring was gold as well. 

They both named Lucius as their proxy but placed a delay on it so the information would be presented during the third Wizengamot session of the school year. That way Hattie and Severus could settle in to their new life without, hopefully, Dumbledore harassing them with every step they took.

 

Meanwhile, a note had been sent to the Goblin Guard and they had the pleasure of informing Albus Dumbledore that he was no longer allowed to enter any vaults until he had paid back the bank and those he stole from. The man started to yell that it was all for the greater good, so he didn’t notice the beetle animagus on his robes eagerly listening to the event. The Goblins grinned widely when they finally kicked Dumbledore out. 

 

“Do you gentlemen still need Hattie or shall I take her to Draco and take the kids for lunch before collecting the rest of their items?” Narcissa asked. 

“The young Lady can leave, and I do believe you will be a fierce protector of her.” Ragnok smiled, “If Lord Prince-Hufflepuff agrees?” 

“I think it would be a good idea and I trust Narcissa.” Severus smiled. Hattie hugged her father tightly and smiled at him. 

“See you soon father.” She waved at everyone, “Despite the circumstances it was delightful to meet you all.” She said sweetly and then followed Narcissa. 

 

“Draco is likely at the Quidditch store, he absolutely adores that game.” Narcissa said fondly. “I am sure he will explain everything you might want to know about it and then some.” 

“Do you reckon he will like me?” Hattie asked shyly. 

Narcissa got down on eye-level with the young girl and smiled, “Of course darling, you are sweet and kind, yet cunning and brave and very clever. He will be delighted to meet you and you are mates, magic always pairs us with people for a reason.” She reassured Hattie. 

 

They indeed found Draco at the Quidditch store. It was like everything around them became silent as they locked eyes. They walked towards each other and hugged each other tightly. 

“My mate,” Both kids smiled happily. Their bond was already beginning to form and Hattie found that it was a nice, warm feeling. She was no longer lonely or alone because she suddenly had all these amazing people in her life. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first brand new chapter! Happy reading! 
> 
> Again, nice comments and kudos feed the muse. Overly critical ones kill the muse! I am writing this for fun so when it stops being fun I won't write anymore, it's very simple :P

After spending a few hours with Narcissa and Draco to get to know them and shop, Hattie was picked up by Bill and Severus who took the young girl to their new home. Bill had been the one to cast the Fidelius and Severus was the secret keeper. Once he was sure there was no one around, he showed her the address before burning the note he had written it on. 

Hattie side-along apparated with Severus and decided she hated that form of transport. 

“I’ll walk next time,” She grumbled. Severus ruffled her hair and gave her an anti-nausea potion. Hattie drank the potion, which to her surprise didn’t taste as bad as she imagined it would. 

“Your mother hated apparating too, always made her feel a bit queasy.” Severus said fondly, “Are you feeling better now?” He asked. 

Hattie nodded and hugged him, “Thank you,” She smiled. 

“How about you go pick out a room?” Bill suggested. Hattie nodded again and ran off. He wrapped his arms around Severus’s waist and pulled him closer. “How are you feeling, babe?” He asked gently. 

“Overwhelmed, mostly.” Severus admitted with a sigh. He leaned into his mate’s touch. 

Bill pressed their lips together, “A lot has happened,” He agreed, “my beautiful, brave man.” He kissed Severus again. 

“I am glad to have you by my side, you are more level headed than me.” Severus admitted and laid his head on Bill’s shoulder, “I am happy you are my mate, every single day.” 

“I am glad you are my mate, too.” Bill smiled and pressed a kiss to Severus’s hair, “I will protect you and Hattie with my life.” He promised. 

“Thank you.” Severus smiled too. 

 

Hattie had picked out a room which overlooked the property’s garden. She could tell the garden had once been lush and grand. She was already making plans on how to restore it to its former glory. Gardening had been her favourite chore at the Dursleys, not just because it meant she was allowed outside but also because watching something grow that you had planted yourself was extremely satisfying. 

She looked away from the garden and scanned the rest of the room. Then she took the books she had bought out of her bag and started to place them on the shelves. All of them sounded very interesting and she couldn’t wait to learn more about magic. 

She knew she was behind on most subjects, at least compared to students who had grown up in the magical world. This, she decided, would not stop her from becoming the best student in her year. Even if she had to work three times harder, she would try her very best to become the best. She looked forward to not having to dumb down her work, like she had at her previous school in order to protect Dudley’s fragile ego. 

She hung her robes in her closet as well as some of the other clothes Narcissa had picked out. These would help her fit in, the woman had told her. Hattie found it very useful to have people around her who were knowledgeable about the wizarding world. It would prevent her from accidentally insulting someone because she didn’t know the customs yet. 

Satisfied Hattie went downstairs. She couldn’t wait to show Bill and Severus which room she had picked! 

 

Albus was furious! All his careful plans had been ruined by the fact that the Potter kid had a brain  _ and  _ used it too. Perhaps he should have had Minerva introduce her to the Wizarding World. At least she wouldn’t have been as foolish as to leave a child alone to drink some firewhiskey. He hoped he could still salvage the situation and began to make new plans. It seemed, at least that the girl hadn’t discovered the seats yet. 

She had gotten new guardians but their names weren’t mentioned. Albus hoped they were favourable at least and not people who had connections to Tom or the Potters. Oh what a disaster this day had been!

He decided to write to his old lover to ask if he would lend him some money. He would, obviously? Gellert might be a little cross that Albus hadn’t visited in the last decade or so but surely he would understand that leading a war was very time consuming. 

 

Severus pierced Bill’s wrist with his fangs and began to drink. Drinking from his mate was always calming. He could have gone a few more days without blood but with how stressed he felt, he didn’t want to take any risks. Besides, Bill was here now and had the most delicious blood in the world. 

 

Hattie walked into the living room and saw her father drink blood from Bill’s wrist. Was that a vampire thing she wondered? She decided it was best to ask, after all she was a Living Vampire too. 

“Do I need to drink blood too?” She asked curiously. 

Severus let go of Bill’s wrist and shook his head, “Not until you reach your majority. Living Vampires who are mature only need blood every 3 weeks. Sometimes underage Living Vampires do drink from their parents when they are distressed or lost a lot of blood. Mature Living Vampires can drink from anyone but prefer the blood of their mate.” He explained. “You will reach your majority between the age of 15 and 20, so you won’t have to worry about it just yet.” 

“Okay,” Hattie smiled, “does me being a Naga also change things?” She wondered. 

“I will ask Lucius, he knows a lot about all magical creatures. His father had him study them a lot and he will most likely be able to answer any questions you may have.” Severus replied. 

“Alright, thank you dad.” Hattie smiled, “Do you and Bill want to see my room?” She asked. 

“We would love to,” Bill answered with a smile. Hattie dragged the two men upstairs with her. 

 

Having a daughter was a new experience to Severus but he discovered he quite liked having a child. He wondered if Bill would be willing to have another one with him once things had settled a little. He certainly hoped so. 


End file.
